Talk:The Inner Circle quests
Advisors Should quests for advisers, like "Before the Dawn" be included on this page but in a separate section? : Yeah, separate would be good. I wonder if we should rename this to "Companion and advisor quests"? -- 00:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I think of it as a companion quest. Adviser quest sounds weird, and I sort of think of them as companions. You don't get approval or fight with them, but you can talk to them, get cutscenes, romance them, etc. StillAlive (talk) 00:23, December 11, 2014 (UTC) From what I gather, they're put together as an Inner Circle.--Observer Supreme 00:24, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the only reason I was tossing it around is because we titled the companion article Companions and advisors (Inquisition), but if Companion quests is understandable enough I'm good with that. -- 00:29, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :i juts started cullen's quest & observer is right. since they're all put under inner circle could we rename it inner circle quests and then leave a redirect? then the subsections can be 'companions' & 'advisors'. just a suggestion. :ForcesOfNature (talk) 15:45, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, definitely agree. Inner Circle first, which contains sections Companions and Advisors. <- Kewpies (talk) 16:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) While the page for companions and advisors has a title noting both, I think the Inner Circle would be better. That's how it's named in the game, which would mean it's consistent with the game's content, and just happens to cover both companions and advisors. So yes, I support the title "The Inner Circle". -- 19:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) : Renaming this page "Inner Circle quests" works for me. -- 20:28, December 13, 2014 (UTC) small difference, but should we name it "the inner circle quest" or just "inner circle quests", since in the journal the section is marked "the inner circle"? ForcesOfNature (talk) 21:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Cross sign I have been wondering about this but I just can't think of anything, so I'm asking others - are we sure the cross that usually means "deceased" is good to note romance related quests? I think it's kind of... awkward, but I can't think of anything better right now. perhaps we could cut the heart out of the tone from the middle of the wheel? Or is it good as it is? -- 11:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think an asterisk would be a better choice. Or perhaps a miniature version of the romance icon, the red heart. - 11:40, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::There are several Unicode hearts available for such a purpose: ♡, ♥, ❤, ❥, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��. --ShardofTruth (talk) 11:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Not all fonts are available for everyone, to me only four is visible out of all those. The first and second one look discreet enough, and is more fitting for romance quests than a cross meaning "deceased" in general. It's also easier to handle when editing rather than an image cropped out, so I'd personally be okay with one of those discreet hearts. -- 13:28, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::The first four hearts are only displaying for me too. I think an asterisk would probably be the easiest solution because its universally applicable but I am fine with one of the hearts. - 13:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: either iconmini of the romance heart or first three unicode hearts would be fine according to me. As long as its not a cross! Kewpies (talk) 13:39, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well come to think of it, probably an asterisk would suffice after all - the sign doesn't have to be so context dependent after all. But yeah, I'm like that too, whichever it is, it shouldn't be a cross. :P -- 16:40, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::offtopic - the unicode hearts had colors when i looked at these on mobile! now they are just... grey and boring :o Kewpies (talk) 22:05, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Taking that into consideration, asterisk would be best then. Would look the same everywhere. -- 04:22, December 16, 2014 (UTC) unindent I think asterisks would be the best way to go, and I'd recommend moving the note to the top of the article where it's more noticable, rather than the bottom. -- 05:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Solas romance quest? Does Solas have a romance quest? Kewpies (talk) 15:54, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Wording of the lead I suggest we rename "companion/advisor quest for X" in the leads to "X's quest" or "X's personal quest". This phrasing is more common and less confusing. Noone would google "advisor quest for Josephine". 22:15, January 1, 2015 (UTC) : I agree about the "advisor" part. The only thing with "X's quest" is that it sort of makes it sound like it's that person's only quest. What about "a personal quest for X"? -- 22:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Hm, well, I disagree for "X's quest" or "X's personal quest". However, I do not like the "advisor quest" wording, so I understand the problem (this was changed recently by another editor - before that everything was labelled "companion quests"). ::The wording I could accept is "X is a personal quest for Y in Z". The only prob is that "companion quest" is the most common name and the one used in older companion quest articles. Thus I can't see a reason to change these, unless it is a must that all Inner Circle have same wording. ::So I suggest either let everything be "companion quest" as it was, or change only advisor quests to better wording, such as the one above. It's really the advisor quests that are the 'problem', afterall. ::Kewpies (talk) 23:07, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: One point to make is that they're not actually called "companions" in the game; they're always referred to as "The Inner Circle". That's actually why we changed this article to "The Inner Circle quests" when it was originally titled "Companion quests". I think anyone reading the articles understands what "companions" refers to, but I don't think that not including that word would cause confusion. We do try to keep things uniform on the wiki, but there are a lot of new mechanics and terms in this new game, so going with the flow of it would seem to me to be ideal. We don't have to always stick with the old ways of doing things. We no longer use the word "talents" and instead now use "abilities" because the name of these was changed in the new game. -- 23:43, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Well if it doesn't cause any issues regarding the older articles, then I think it's perfectly okay if you change the wording in the Inner Circle quests. After all, I believe we all support consistency above other things, and also I think we all agree that this is really a small issue, and not something to spend too much time argueing about :) Kewpies (talk) 15:26, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Another Varric quest? On my very first playthrough I got a quest that charged me with getting something like 30 copies of Hard in Hightown that were scattered throughout Skyhold. I've never been able to get it in any other playthroughs, so I'm not sure if this is one of Varric's personal quests or something else, and I have no idea how I triggered it. Has anyone else seen this? -- 05:45, January 15, 2015 (UTC)